memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2/Admiral Nechayev orders
(Space, Bajor orbit) The Enterprise is next to the USS Gorkon. (Admiral Nechayev's office) In her office both Captain Martin and Admiral Kira are in front of her desk at ease and Typhuss looks at her. You wanted to see us ma'am says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Nechayev. She looks at them. I've read the reports on the war with the Empire isn't going so well and I want you two to lead the fleet to this sector here Admiral Nechayev says as she showed the two the tactical map as Typhuss and John looks at the map. Uh, Admiral what's the objective for them to attack? Captain Martin says as he looks at the map. Typhuss walks towards the map and then remembers the sector has something important. The sector has a large amount of dilithium on the first six planets says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at the map. If they get either of those planets we're done for John says as he looks at the map then at Typhuss and Nechayev. Then we protect the planets if we can't stop them we might have to destroy the dilithium on all the planets says Typhuss as he looks at John. John nods at him. We need a fleet of Starfleet, Klingon, Romulan, Cardassian, and Andorian vessels John says as he looks at Typhuss. Anything else Admiral says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Nechayev. She looks at them. Get the mission done dismissed Admiral Nechayev says as she looks at them. They nodded at her and they left her office. (Corridor) We need to make a call to Shran and Kori and Korath John says as he looks at Typhuss. All right, I will contact Shran and you contact Kori and Korath says Typhuss as he looks at John. John nods at him. (USS Intrepid, Captain's quarters) Typhuss sits at the desk and activates the monitor. Computer, open a channel to General Shran says Typhuss as he looks at the screen. Typhuss is the Empire attacking again? Shran says on the monitor. Yes, I need three Andorian fleets from the Imperial Guard says Typhuss as he looks at Shran on the screen. You'll have us buddy Shran says on the monitor. Kira walks out of their bedroom leaning on the door frame watching her husband work and plan for the upcoming battle after he gets off the com with Shran. Baby are you frustrated at me because you've not said one thing to me since I've given birth Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss turns to Kira. Now I'm jealous, this child isn't even mine, you had a child with another man how do you think that makes me feel, Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Baby I was under a drug that Miranda sprayed me and John with we were talking about the war when that witch came out of nowhere and sprayed us both we thought it was just something to make us sick but then we couldn't control ourselves, like how you were when you were under the control of the mind control device two years ago Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. You two shouldn't have gone after Miranda, she always has a plan to get away says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Kira looked at him. We didn't go to her she came here to Bajor while you were at Starfleet Headquarters briefing those brass hats that never left their desks in 1,000 years, sorry John would always say that about them when we served together at Deep Space 9 especially about Admiral Jellico Kira says as she looks at her husband. It was nice of you to try to get Miranda for me but you should have let me handle it, Miranda's my responsibility not yours or John's says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Kira looks at him. She was under the disguise of a Bajoran vedek she was very spoken about the Alliance with the Federation and why we're still allies with the Federation, its all on my vedek report if you wanna look at it Typhuss I'm sorry its just that you've been on edge since the death of Vedek Koral Kira says as she rubs Typhuss's shoulders. I let him die, the damn Cardassians killed him that has been on my mind for ten years now says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She comforts him. I don't blame you sweetie I still have the death on my mind as well but sometimes those Cardassian monsters find ways to blindside Starfleet protocols Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. You are so good to me you know what to say to make me feel better, I love you so much, Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She smiles. Thank you I've had some people inspire me you, John and Captain Sisko to never give up on people or yourself Kira says as she looks at her husband. I should be on the bridge says Typhuss as he gets up to leave. Kira kisses him. Love you Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. I love you too says Typhuss as he looks at Kira then leaves. (Deck 9) Typhuss walks into a turbolift. Main bridge says Typhuss to the computer. The doors close and the lift starts to move. (Main bridge) The turbolift doors opened and Admiral Kira walks out of the lift as Commander Curtis reports. Sir all tactical systems are ready and shields are at 100% Commander Curtis says as she looks at Admiral Kira who sits in the Captain's chair. Then the com activates. Martin to attack fleet prepare to depart for sector 289 and proceed at full impulse speed Captain Martin says over the com. Admiral Kira looks at Lieutenant Commander Jenkins at the helm. Engage says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Commander Jenkins. Commander Jenkins nods at the Admiral and then turns to the helm. Aye, sir engaging full impulse if I get lost I'll just follow the ship in front of me Commander Jenkins says as she inputs the commands into the helm. Nikita, Alex and Michael walk onto the bridge. Welcome aboard Commander Madden says as he looks at them. Nikita looks at him. Thanks Commander Madden Nikita says as she looks at him. What do you think of my ship? asked Typhuss as he looks at Nikita, Alex and Michael. Impressive Typhuss I can see why you like the chair Alex says as she looks at him. This is the mark seven command chair it has independent inertial dampening, safety restraints, and arm mounted computer interfaces, I like this chair better than my old chair says Typhuss as he looks at Alex. She smiles at him. (USS Enterprise, main bridge) The crew are at their stations getting ready for the coming battle. Then the sensors beep. Sir, picking up the assault fleet bearing 180 mark 880 distances five hundred kilometers Lieutenant Commander Sito says as she looks at her console then at Captain Martin. Captain Martin looks at her. How many ships are we picking up Commander? Captain Martin asked as he looks at her. 1,258 ships Commander Sito says as she looks at her console then at Captain Martin. Commander Kadan looks at Captain Martin. They outnumber us 2 to 1 Commander Kadan says as she looks at Captain Martin. Now who's being negative Lieutenant Johansson says as she's looking at the helm console. Captain Martin gets up from his command chair. Let's see them on main viewer maximum mag Captain Martin says as he looks at McCabe then at the viewer. The viewer shows the Terran assault fleet. We're being hailed by the lead ship the ISS Enterprise Commander McCabe says as he looks at his console then at Captain Martin. He looks at him then at the screen. On main viewer Captain Martin says as he looks at the screen. The screen shows the bridge of the ISS Enterprise under the command of Grand Admiral Halliwell. Well, Admiral Halliwell its not good to see you again Captain Martin says as he looks at the main viewer showing the bridge of the ISS Enterprise. Stand down or be destroyed says Grand Admiral Halliwell on the viewscreen. We're not gonna let you have this sector on the fringe of Federation space so I suggest that you turn your fleet around, or we'll have to hurt you and your forces and you will pay for making me look like a damn fool giving away Federation information Captain Martin says as he looks at the main viewer. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) Commander Curtis, lock quantum phasers on the ISS Enterprise and fire says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. Sir shouldn't we wait for our Enterprise to give the order to attack? Commander Curtis says as she looks at Admiral Kira. I gave you an order Commander, fire says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. Commander Madden looks at him. But sir we'll be disobeying the order of the Enterprise to standby to fire Commander Madden says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Are we going to sit here and attack with words that's not going to scare them, fine we wait says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Madden. (USS Enterprise, main bridge, red alert) Captain Martin looks at the main viewer as the Terran assault fleet is hanging nose to nose with the Federation Alliance fleet. Damn wonder what their waiting for? Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer. Sir, we're being hailed by Admiral Kira Commander McCabe says as he looks at his console. Captain Martin looks at him. On main viewer Commander Captain Martin says as he looks at Lieutenant Commander McCabe. On the viewer it shows the bridge of the USS Intrepid. Admiral what's wrong? John says as he looks at the main viewer. What the hell are we doing, its time to attack now says Typhuss on the viewscreen. So, far they're just sitting there as well this is how the Dominion/Cardassian fleet did with the fleet that were going to retake Deep Space 9, maybe they're trying to get orders from Imperial Starfleet Command on their side but you're right fighter groups Alpha and Beta prepare to attack Typhuss is your fighter groups from Intrepid ready for assault Captain Martin says as he goes back to the Captain's chair. Yes they are, Colonel Mackenzie is ready to fight the enemy says Typhuss on the viewscreen. All fighters this the flagship the enemy knows what we're here for and why we're stopping them before they get to the first of the six planets, we need to keep them from getting the dilithium and if we have to we'll destroy it target their frigates open a hole in their lines we need to show them that we're not backing down Captain Martin says as he looks at the crew. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) Typhuss pushes the com panel on his armrest of his command chair. Colonel Mackenzie, you may begin you attack run says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen showing the F-302s. (Colonel Mackenzie's cockpit) Acknowledged Intrepid all right Knights let's engage the enemy Colonel Mackenzie says on the com. (Space) The F-302 fighter-interceptor groups intercept the enemy ships.